cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
BT-49
BT-49 was the name of a Commando Droid during the Clone Wars. He served the Seperatists, and then the Republic. Losing His Arm BT-49 killed several Jedi and Clones one after the other in the arena during the First Battle of Geonosis. Then Kit Fisto cut BT's arm off. BT fell down and thought it was the end of him as the arena was abandoned. Rescued by Dooku As the dust swirled, BT-49 saw a figure and a medical droid walking towards him. He realized the figure was Dooku. "BT-49 is the best Commando Droid yet. I will not let him be destroyed. Take him to the ship," Dooku said. The droid nodded and dragged BT to the ship. They then flew the ship to Coruscant to meet with Sidious. Dooku ordered the medical droid to give BT-49 a new arm. The droid only had platinum, but he gave BT the arm anyway. "I hate this new arm!" BT said. "I vow revenge on that Jedi pest!" "In time, you will get it," Sidious said sinisterly. He then cackled. Reprogramming Later on in 22 BBY, BT-49 was a Commando Droid Commander leading half a dozen Commando Droids during the Battle of Ryloth to protect a Seperatist Base. While on the field, Jedi Master Kahar Zamet sniped him. It hit him in the left side and he fell. The other Commando Droids were blown to bits by Clone Sharpshooters. Kahar had force pulled BT-49 to him and reprogrammed him to serve the Republic. Kahar then took BT-49 as his own. Upgrading After owning BT-49 for about a week, Kahar confronted BT-49. "BT-49, do you mind sharing how you got your platinum arm?" Kahar asked. BT nodded. "A Jedi Knight known as Kit Fisto severed it during the Battle of Geonosis. Dooku's medical droid gave me this platinum arm as a replacement, but I hate it. I want an arm like my old arm." Kahar nodded. "Well, I need to upgrade you so you are seperated from other Commando Droids, so....." Kahar then repainted and upgraded parts of BT-49. He then found a spare Commando Droid arm. He painted it slightly and then put it on BT. "I love this! Thank you master!" BT-49 exclaimed. Kahar just nodded. Leading A Squad While BT-49 served the Separatists, he led a squad that contained the following. * 1 Super Tactical Droid (B0-R6) * 3 Dwarf Spider Droids * 4 Magnaguards * 6 Droidekas * 12 BX Commando Droids * 18 Aqua Droids * 28 Super Battle Droids * 52 B1 Battle Droids BT-49's Squad was on Ryloth when he was reprogrammed. Here is the casualty report, as his squad was decimated. * B0-R6 was reprogrammed to serve the Republic * 1/3 of the Dwarf Spider Droids survived * 2/4 of the Magnaguards survived * 3/6 of the Droidekas survived * 6/12 of the BX Commando Droids survived * 18/18 of the Aqua Droids survived * 0/28 of the Super Battle Droids survived * 0/52 of the B1 Battle Droids survived Only 29 of the 124 Battle Droids in BT-49's Squad survived. Category:Droid Category:Republic Category:Separatist